Class D Strategy Guide
Class D strategy guide Introduction Ok, so I see you're a D class and you're new to this game, cool. Now as a D-class you're basically the lab rats of the game, below every other major group of players, all other groups except CI are ready and willing to abuse and use you. So as you see you've already been dealt a bad deck, but play it right and you'll come out alive, ima teach you just how to play it right Start of the game Now this is where it all counts, the start, if you play it right here you'll be well on set to have a good game. So basically at the start you don't have much competition as the scientists aren't that much far up on the "SCP containment breach list of best classes", and they are unarmed, so at the start of the game you basically just need to avoid armed scientists and peanut, this can be done easily by hiding, so your first aim is obviously to get a level 3 keycard, that way you have access to the armoury and get guns. Once you've gotten a gun you become the coolest kid on the block, Other D-Class will follow you for safety and protection and scientists will run in fear, basically at this stage you're already on set to a good game if you have a level 3 keycard and some form of armament. Middle game So at this point it's getting to the middle of the game and at least half of the people are most likely dead, you need to start being even more alert and cautious now as you're going to be coming across practically every SCP to have ever existed at this stage, as this is where SCPs truly shine at their goal of killing everybody. Generally being alert and always looking out for options of escape will improve your chances of survival by 10 fold. At this stage of the game you must start killing or breaking up with fellow D-Class, as they will just be nuisances to you from here on out via getting you spotted, but if you're with a friend as a D-Class then make sure to only travel in pairs, pairs is fine as it gives you plenty of stealth as well as a guard. You might also start running into armed groups at this stage, if they are CI then your game is good and they will help you, if MTF shows up your best bet is to run away or try to duke them, most casual MTF players are very prone to being duked. Also obtain higher caliber weapons and higher level keycards during this stage, go to the server room and get a level-5, that basically insures that you will have a very successful game. End Game Congrats, you've made it this far, but apart from the start of the game this is where the most decision making counts. So as a D-class you should be making your way through the entrance zone, always choose B as you have no chance at A, you should be guaranteed to get out of the facility at this stage. Category:Class-D